In construction, highly complex building envelopes are used increasingly, which consist of multi-layered, functionally adapted layers. In this case, both in the outer wall and roof structures, combinations of thermal insulation layers, supporting/fixing elements, and protective membranes against environmental influences such as wind, rain, snow, etc. are used. Combinations of mineral fibre products, foams, plastic films and punctiform fastening elements therefor are conventional today in the case of roof structures specifically.
Keeping such building envelopes permanently steam- and water-tight requires not only a coordinated selection of products, but also a high degree of care during the processing and mounting. In the case of industrial roofs of sometimes thousands of square metres, where there may be hundreds of metres of weld seams between plastic film webs, the requirements are particularly high. To compound matters, the increasingly thick insulation layers can accommodate water, depending on the material, which leads to it only being possible to discover any leaks late and then the resultant damage being particularly high.